


Don't Bring Lev to Movie Night

by AngelaHearts



Series: KuroKen Month 2016 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Again, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Other, Platonic Bonding, Platonic Relationships, Platonic team bonding, Sicfic, Sick!Kenma, Sickness, With some Kuroken because it's Kuroken month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7309663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaHearts/pseuds/AngelaHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nekoma's movie nights were always something to remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Bring Lev to Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> I've given up on trying to catch up I just want to get them all done by the end of July haha ;~;  
> I'm actually pretty satisfied with the ending believe it or not (the title is a different story)  
> Enjoy! (NOT BETA READ, SO GO EASY ON ME PLX)

DAY 8: MOVIE

Movie night was always a night to remember for the Nekoma team.

Kuroo had first announced that they would be having a biweekly movie night after his very first practice game as captain. They had played Fukurodani for one of the shortest games in Nekoma’s history of volleyball. They had gotten absolutely annihilated in the first set with a score of 25-3. The only reason they had actually scored was due to mistakes on Fukurodani’s behalf (Bokuto was still getting used to being captain) and one successful spike. The second set wasn’t much better; they were able to score eight points on their own (and three _more_ points due to Bokuto’s misfires), but were ultimately the losers with a score of 25-11.

Kuroo announced that the team needed to get to know each other and bond in order for them to be more successful- their teamwork was extremely lacking to the point in which their mistakes became cringe-worthy. At first, Yaku had suggested going to a park to practice outdoors, but he was quickly shot down when Taketora mentioned that a different venue to practice in wouldn’t be too much of a team bonding experience. Then Inuoka proposed the idea of going to an amusement park or fair of some sort- there were plenty in the area- for some platonic bonding time; however, that was turned down even quicker than Yaku’s idea when the subject of money came up.

This proved to be a _major_ problem, in fact.  The volleyball team wasn’t any more funded than any other sports club at school, which meant that they only got enough for mandatory supplies and then some. Money would be a very important obstacle to overcome.

The meeting was adjourned soon after, and they planned to make the next day’s morning practice into another meeting, giving them plenty of time to come up with possible solutions to their current predicament.

The next meeting went about as well as the first. Everyone had come up with plenty of ideas on how to raise enough money to do _something_ , ranging from car washed to bake sale to robbing banks (Taketora) all the way to starting a host club. As was expected, every idea was shot down faster than the ones prior; within the hour, their idea bank was completely dry. How on earth could they raise enough money within a short amount of time?

Finally, Kenma huffed out a sigh, suggesting a movie night at his place. Everyone slowly turned towards him in shock that _he_ , of all people, would suggest something like that. He explained that his home was quite large and the basement had good Wi-Fi and enough space for their needs. They could order food and buy snacks beforehand and chose a movie from any of their collections (Kuroo’s was the largest, the little nerd). Afterwards, they could play Kenma’s videogames (he had plenty, mind you) and spend the night at his place.

Everyone was quick to agree, as they had no better options and it did seem like a better idea than raising money. They divvied out the jobs equally (Kenma didn’t have one since he was their host) and had 30 minutes of practice left to spare. They split off later in the day quite content, prepare for their first movie night.

                                                                        ~

Of course, seeing as this was the Nekoma team that we’re talking about, everything went just a tad bit wrong.

To start, Kenma had gotten a bit sick with a stomach flu 2 days before the event that he just couldn’t seem to shake off, but he insisted that he’d be fine enough to go on with the movie night anyways (he wouldn’t tell anyone, but he was actually really looking forward to the event). Then, Inuoka, who was in charge of bringing the drinks, caught Kenma’s flu the day before the event (Kenma had gone to school and practice in spite of his illness [and was sent home]), so Taketora, who was in charge of plates, cups, napkins, and silverware, had to buy some at the last minute, meaning he got some cheap off-brand drinks at some sketchy looking gas station on the way there.

Things only got worse from there. The pizza man got lost, the snacks, which were mostly chips, got hard, and a storm rolled in, causing the lights to go out and causing the pizza guy to be even later. The lights came back on quickly, though, so they continued on with their movie night as planned from there.

They had let Kuroo choose a movie and he ended up picking an old American movie called “Godzilla”, meaning that they had to watch it with subtitles. The movie actually ended up being pretty damn good, and, despite having seen the movie multiple times, Kuroo got pretty invested in it. However, a bit into the movie, Kenma, who had had his head in Kuroo’s lap facing towards his stomach, began to softly whine and groan whilst clutching his stomach. Kuroo didn’t notice at first until he felt a light tugging on the edge of his shirt. He looked down to see Kenma’s face as pale as a ghost with a hand clamped over his mouth.

Luckily for Kuroo, his reflexes were pretty fast, and he quickly got up, carrying Kenma bridal style towards the restroom (he had also grabbed a small trashcan that was in the room just in case Kenma didn’t make it there). As soon as Kuroo dropped Kenma in front of the toilet, he let loose, throwing up mostly some off-brand of sprite that he had been drinking in an attempt to calm down his stomach. Kuroo gently rubbed his back all the way through it, whispering sweet nothings in his ear when Kenma’s dry heaving became quite violent.

When he had finally calmed down, Kuroo helped Kenma to brush his teeth and wipe off his mouth (Kenma was still pretty light-headed and dizzy) before carrying him back into the basement, where they were bombarded with worried questions (mostly from Yaku). Kuroo reassured them all (read: Yaku) that Kenma was fine and just needed some sleep. He started up a new movie- another younger American one titled “Titanic”- and grabbed Kenma’s phone and ear buds. He tucked them in Kenma’s ears and began playing a YouTube playlist entitled “Calming Sounds and Songs to put your Baby to Sleep” (it was the best he could find), tucking Kenma’s head back into his stomach and running his fingers through Kenma’s hair. It seemed to have worked- the poor setter was asleep within seconds.

The movie ended up being really long, and most everyone had fallen asleep by the time the end credits rolled up. Kuroo turned off the movie, leaving the TV on for a bit of light in the otherwise dark room. He shifted into a slightly more comfortable position as best as he could with Kenma’s head in his lap and pulled a leftover blanket over both of their bodies (mostly Kenma’s), before falling in to a light sleep.

                                                                        ~

Every other week after, they would go over to Kenma’s house with Kuroo’s nerdy movies, some food (not delivery), some _actual_ drinks (they had theorized that something in those off-branded drinks had set his stomach off, as some of the others hadn’t felt too well after drinking it), and some blankets to watch movies and play some games. Every week was something to remember, from the time that Taketora and Yaku had a root beer drinking contest to the time that Kuroo had snuck in some _actual_ beer (it’s a long story) to the first time that Lev had come after joining the team and nearly set the house on fire (that’s an even longer story).

Many lessons were learned, many mistakes were made, and much fun was had every time. The team bonding ended up being pretty helpful, as each week showed a bit of improvement to their teamwork. By the time the next training camp rolled around, they gave Fukurodani a real run for their money, winning their first 3 games against them in two sets.

All in all, movie night was something special for the Nekoma team. Even if Lev actually _did_ set the toaster on fire a few times.

_FIN._

**Author's Note:**

> my Kenma abuse continues


End file.
